Futurama: With Friends Like These
by Noir Ecrivain
Summary: We all know what what would happen if we put Fry, Leela, Bender, Zoidberg, Farnsworth, and Amy in a room together...right?  Hey minds out of the gutter!  Well at least that one anyway.  Here's a little one-shot of a random day at Planet Express...R&R Plz!


"Bender what are you doing?" Leela asked peering over his shoulder.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm auctioning off half nude pictures of you on the internet!" he replied giving her an annoyed look.

"What the-? Bender you take those off right now!"

"Hell no! I'm making money off of these babies! Cheap semi-pornographic pictures equals a cheap way to make cash!" he laughed.

"Dammit Bender! How the hell did you get your hands on those anyway?" she asked enraged.

"Ah cool your jets! This is mostly photo shopped! You really think your breasts are that big?" he asked looking from her picture to her, then from her picture to her again. "Nope, nuh uh!"

"Ergggggg Bender!" Leela growled about ready to strangle him, even though it would do nothing. Suddenly the door opened and Fry walked in with a six pack of beers under his arm while whistling "Im walking on Sunshine".

"Hey, what's goin' on?" he asked non-chalantly. Leela crossed her arms and frowned.

"Bender here is trying to profit off of half nude photos of me by posting them on the internet!" she scoffed.

"Ooooohhhh! Let me see!" Fry cried in excitment, making his way over to Bender.

"Hey! Cash up front first!" Bender yelled.

"Fry! How could you?" Leela yelled at him.

"Sorry Leela, it's just that since we started dating we've barely gotten to second base...and we've never had sex..." he sheepishly began to explain. Leela put her hands on her hips.

"The key to any healthy relationship is to never jump straight to sex." Leela stated knowingly.

"But you've done it with a bunch of other guys!" Fry exclaimed.

"And looked how they've turned out..." Leela pointed out. Bender shook his head.

"Poor guys."

"Ah come on Leela, just a peek?" Fry asked sweetly.

"No! And just for asking you're not having any chance at getting lucky for at least a week!" she shot at him.

"Ha ha ha hah ahah! Fry doesn't get any for 168 hours!" Bender laughed. As Fry began to mourn, the professor, Amy, and Zoidberg came into the room.

"Good news everyone!" the professor announced.

"Zoidberg isn't lame anymore?" Bender asked loudly.

"Well it's always nice to hope!" the professor stated.

"If only it were true!" Zoidberg cried.

"No...my news is even better!" the professor began again until Amy interrupted.

"Hey! What are you doing? I wanna see!" she said pushing past Bender to see the computer monitor.

"I wanna see some green! This crap ain't cheap people!" Bender shouted. Amy squinted at the screen.

"Hey! Do you know how wrong you are Bender? Trying to sell something like this?" Amy scorned.

"Exactly my point!" Leela inputted.

"My breats are way bigger!" she cried.

"So professor, what's the good news?" Fry asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Hmmm? What good news? I never said good news! I think your hearing's going my boy!" the professor said. Bender laughed and slapped his knee.

"Ha ha hahaha! I bet you're more right than you know professor!"

"What?" the professor shouted back.

"The good news is I finally found a place to live!" Zoidberg announced. Everyone became instantly suprised.

"Really?" Fry asked. Zoidberg shook his head.

"No, but it seemed like it for a moment there, didn't it? Heh heh heh...ohhhh, poo..." he said, his laugh turning into a sigh.

"Well, I gotta get back to making money off of half fake, half nude Leela pictures...hey! What the hell?" Bender shouted as the monitor went blank. Leela leaned up against the wall, twirling the power cord and whistling tauntingly. "Arghhgh dammit!" Bender shouted and began to storm out. Leela turned around and winked at Fry, not noticing Bender stealing her wallet out of her pocket before he left. Suddenly the whole room was quiet. Everyone looked at each other...

"Soooooooo...now what?" Fry asked.

"I don't know..."

"Beats me..."

"Go figure!"

"Well then who wants to watch some t.v.?" Fry asked.

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

"I call left side of the couch!"

And with that, they all left the room together...all except for Amy, who left a picture of herself next to the computer before heading out with the others.

"Heh eheh hehe..."


End file.
